


Missing That Fire

by teainthetardiswithloki



Series: Things Tony Stark Shouldn't Be [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, BAMF Tony Stark, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Hades, because he's dead but not, but not really, yeah I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teainthetardiswithloki/pseuds/teainthetardiswithloki
Summary: When the Avengers successfully reverse The Snap, Loki doesn't return.Tony might have a way to change this. As lord of the Underworld he can break the rules sometimes, even when he's on vacation... right?





	1. Part One

Tony sat among his former team, glass of scotch in hand and the hard line of the doorway he was leaning on a sure weight at his back.

The inventor took a sip as he surveyed the gathered heroes, scattered about the compound common area.

With Thanos defeated and all those lost in the snap returned to them it was a time for celebration, and certainly his time spent in space had adjusted his perspective a little.

Perhaps Thanos had been a big bad, but Tony was sure, given the vastness of what he had seen, that Thanos wasn’t it.

And given his heritage, and the nature of his mother and father both, he supposed he really shouldn’t be surprised.

I mean, the Greeks aren’t exactly known for their levelheadedness, rationality or, for lack of a better term, general sanity.

He took a slow sip from his glass as he eyes fell on Thor, the god looked far more morose than the rest of present company.

Though given his not returned and still very much dead brother, Tony supposed he had reason.

The inventor rather missed the trickster god himself, stars help him.

As if feeling his gaze the thunder god looked up and met his stare. Tony raised a brow and nodded towards the door. When Thor frowned Tony pushed himself off the doorway and worked his way out of the common area, briefing touching a hand on the gods shoulder as he passed.

Tony continued into the small courtyard outside and took a deep breath of the crisp night air.

Not a moment later the door opened and Thor followed him out.

“Friend Tony, did you wish to speak with me?”

When Tony turned the thunder god had a frown on his face and his hands clasped awkwardly behind his back.

The inventor settled himself onto a couch and lounged back, refilling his drink with a thought and motioning to the seat across from him.

As Thor sat Tony considered how to approach the topic. It wouldn’t be the first time he had offered to retrieve one of the dead from the Underworld.

As it’s ruler he did have some privileges.

Many souls of those who had passed fought to return to the living. As ruler of the Underworld, it was Tony’s job to stop that, to keep the dead on the other side of the River Styx, separate from the living.

But occasionally, well, perhaps he had facilitated a boat ride or two.

Tony took a sip of his drink and leaned forward, elbows on knees and glass clasped between his hands.

“I assume you’re so down in the dumps because your brother was not returned to you once the snap was reversed?

Thor sighed and deflated back against the couch, scrubbing a hand over his face.

 “Indeed friend Tony. I feel his loss more keenly than I perhaps thought I would.”

Tony hummed, when the trickster god had not been returned with the others he had assumed Loki had died before the snap. And after a brief gaze through his halls he had indeed found the trickster.

Those taken in the snap had not appeared in his halls, because dead they had not been.

But the trickster was most definitely was.

Tony considered his options. A, he could commiserate with Thor’s loss, as he had been rather close with the trickster himself, and let grief take its course.

Or. Option B, he could retrieve the trickster from the underworld and give him a personally chaperoned trip across the River Styx and back to the land of the living.

Tony hummed as he considered, observing the god in front of him who was frowning, now suspiciously, at his continued silence.  

“Tony? What is it?.”

Option B certainly had more appeal, Thor may have lost a brother but Tony had also lost a lover, a wonderfully skilled and brilliantly witty lover. Who he had rather been inclined to keep.

Of course his wife would have to approve, but given her attention to a certain few others, and her joy at ruling the Underworld with a far stricter hand than he had ever done, she would no doubt be more than happy for him to bring Loki back distracted as he had been here in this mortal world.

“If you could have your brother back Thor, would you like too?” Tony asked softly, meeting the thunder gods eyes and holding his stare.

Thor frowned, face furious and voice a dangerous kind of quiet, “You dare mock me Stark! Do not presume-“

Tony held up a hand and let some of his mortal glamour drop slightly, his eyes burning with a dark fire that stopped Thor’s anger dead in its tracks.

“I can retrieve him from my realm thunderer, or are not the only one who misses him.”

Thor sucked in a sharp breath and tilted his head slightly, “You are Hades, ruler of the Underworld.”

Tony smirked and took a sip of his drink,” When Pantheons collide huh?”

The other god nodded and sat back down, “How have I not noticed before?”

“I’m on vacation Thor,” Tony said with a sharp grin, “my wife wished to have a hand ruling without me, and I rather wished for a break. Death delivers many souls to my door every minute. It’s exhausting. As such, I’ve been rather careful to appear as mortal as possible.”

Thor nodded, “And you could really do it? Retrieve him from your realm? He would be himself?”

“Of course,” Tony nodded, “It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve returned a soul to the land of the living. Though perhaps it is the first time I’m personally invested in said soul.”

Thor raised an eyebrow, “And how does your wife feel about this ‘personal investment’?”

Tony barked a laugh, eyes bright, “She has her fair share of lovers, she can’t exactly judge. I have never taken another woman to my bed, but occasionally men. And your brother has captured a very particular place in my affections you know.”

“A particular place?”

“Well yes,” Tony said softly, “He’s not exactly aware of who I am but his soul shines so damn brightly I couldn’t resist. And of course a God of Fire, Lies and Mischief would shine bright to me.” He paused thoughtfully, “If I return him I promise he will know of who I am. As I said, rather personally invested.”

The thunder god smiled softly, “You love my brother?”

Tony grinned, bright and sharp, “Now you’re pushing you luck rock of ages.”

Thor laughed, loud and brash as he always was and Tony smiled softly, happy to see some of his boisterous nature returned.  

Perhaps he did love the trickster, but he wasn’t willing to bet on the god loving him back.

Not quite yet anyway.

“If you can return him to me then yes, Tony Stark, I would give you anything to make it so.”

Tony grinned, reaching out a hand to shake, “You’ve got yourself a deal Sparky.”

Thor clasped their hands together and Tony just grinned just that little bit wider.


	2. Part Two

Tony stood on the right side of the river, gazing across the dark water and its dark mists toward the bright glow of his home in the distance.

He could, of course, pop in by fireplace or other means of transportation, but if he was bringing a soul back with him one of the ferrymen, preferably Charon himself, would be owed a favour or a boon.

Tony flipped the gold coin over in his hand and waited. His domain it may be, but common courtesy never went astray, not even in the Underworld.

He was rewarded for his patience when a few moments later a boat, rowed by a hooded figure, appeared in the distance.

A coin exchanged for a trip and Tony was on the other side.

Exchanging a nod with his ferryman the Lord of the Dead wandered down the well-travelled path, reserved for himself and those of his house, towards the large manor estate sat on the dark hill, overlooking the dark glow and floating mists of the Underworld.

Contrary to popular belief the Underworld was not full of fire and brimstone, at least, not on the surface. But instead was a land of dark lakes, black mist and rolling gloomy hills.

Tony smiled softly as he crossed the line of the open gate and the fires burning on its pillars flared brightly, followed by those around the border and in the windows of his house, announcing his arrival.

The smile stayed fixed as he entered the house and descended, down and down and down.

As with the dark and languidly shifting grounds outside, the gloomy and black manor had its life, hidden under the surface.

The Lord of the Dead turned inventor came to a landing, looking out over the spacious cavern below. Looking out over the space, littered with couches, a piano, books – some on shelves and some not – a large dining table and various fireplaces dotted about the border, Tony paused.

His wife was laughing, her head thrown back as she lounged in one of the ornate dining chairs, glass of red wine in hand.

That wasn’t what gave him pause, though ageless in her beauty and grace Persephone always would be.

Her companion however, a grin on his face and green eyes flashing with that quick wit Tony had missed, was not where he was expected.

Though given this particular god’s penchant for mischief the inventor supposed he shouldn’t be surprised.

He made his way down the staircase and paused at it’s base, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting. He took the glass of wine offered to him by one of the house staff with an absent nod and as he took a sip he watched, with a little enjoyment, as Loki’s eyes met his and all colour drained from his face.

“Anthony? What-“

“Husband mine! Welcome home!” Tony’s eyes flicked from Loki to Persephone as she stood, gown sweeping behind her.

Tony leant down and pressed a kiss to her cheek when it was offered, but kept his eyes on Loki.

“My lady Persephone, as beautiful as ever. And collecting my lost souls it would seem” He said, with a raised brow and nod towards the trickster

She grinned, whip sharp. “Well I can certainly understand why he appeals to you. All of that fire and wit, my my husband mine, you have been busy.” Tony laughed as she swept away from him and dramatically collapsed in her chair, motioning her wine glass between the two men. “Well? Are you not lovers reunited? Come now, no passionate embrace? Where are your words now, Silvertongue?”

Tony cleared his throat softly and downed his wine, not meeting the tricksters gaze.

“I was not aware Tony Stark and your husband Hades were one and the same, you Grace.” Loki said.

Tony’s eyes flicked up to meet his gaze. The trickster’s tone had been soft, perhaps a little hurt and accusatory.

The inventor narrowed his eyes and placed his wine glass on the table with a thud, “Excuse me, I’m not the one who went and got himself killed by the giant purple titan freak before we could have that conversation!”

Loki swallowed, “Conceded.”

Persephone sighed, “Oh come now gentlemen, this is hardly the fireworks and screaming I was expecting.” She said with a pout, “must you let a girl down so?”

Tony laughed, loud and with a touch of his fire behind it, “Just because you and the half goat you insist on taking as a consort argue at the top of your incredibly loud lungs does not mean we almost must.”

The Queen snorted and sipped her wine, but made no comment.

Tony shifted his gaze back to the trickster, pulling two coins into his palm and dancing them across the backs of his knuckles, “So then, my dearest trickster, would you travel back across the river with me? Make a deal with the Lord of the Dead to return to the land of the living?”

Loki hummed as he moved, shifting to stand in front of the inventor and held his gaze, “And what, oh Lod of the Dead, would it cost me?”

Tony grinned, “Nothing more than keeping your word, Master Liesmith.” Loki tilted his head with a frown and Tony continued, “Before you left to help Thor defend Asgard, I asked you if you would return to me once our war with Thanos was done. What did you tell me, my Liesmith?”

The trickster sucked in a harsh breath, “I gave you my word.”

The inventor nodded, “Now you may not have known it would create a binding contract, because you did not know me for who I was, and yet a contract was made. In returning with me across the river, you would be keeping it.” Tony flicked one gold coin up and Loki caught it in his open palm, “So how about it Lokes? Come home with me?”

Loki grinned and wrapped his free hand in the inventor’s shirt, pulling him close.

“Am I to be your consort then, Hades of the Underworld?”

Tony grinned, “If you like.”

“Hold up a minute,” Came Persephone’s voice, the hand not occupied with her wine held in the air, “I’ve had many consorts in our time, and you’ve had lovers but certainly never any official ones.”

“Oh well now I just feel special.” Loki said with a smirk.

Tony laughed, “Honestly Persephone, you just don’t want to be seen as the unfaithful one in our marriage, regardless of the fact that we’re freakin’ Greek.”

The Queen laughed, “Well yes, it would be nice you know.” She stood, leaving her glass behind, “I have some things to oversee in the pits. It was nice to see you husband mine.” She paused as she began to descend a stairway, chin held high and a smirk on her lips, “If you two ever feel like sharing, please do drop by and see me again.” And with that she disappeared below with a wink.

Loki laughed, harsh and loud and Tony met his smile with an answering one.

“Shall we go home then, my trickster?”

Loki grinned, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist and pulling him in, “We shall, my Lord, we shall.”

And with the deal sealed with a kiss Tony and Loki disappeared, up and out of the manor, across the rolling mists of the Underworld and waited, patiently with their bits of gold, at the edge of the deep dark River.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy switching up Tony's tone from proper god-like to saying things like 'giant purple titan freak' and 'freakin' Greek', it's a real fun time.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, comment and kudos give me life!

**Author's Note:**

> Look team, I don't even know what this it but it wouldn't leave me alone. Chapter two, ie. retrieving Loki is already written and good to go, it'll be up soon. 
> 
> Comment and Kudos give me life, leave them if you liked it!


End file.
